Zhao Feng
Zhao Feng is the main protagonist of King of God, he comes from the Zhao Family of Green Leaf Village which is a branch of the Zhao Clan of Sun Feather City. Background Half a year before the story started, he came from the Green Leaf Village’s Zhao family (side branch family) to the Sun Feather Zhao family sect, relying on his superb performance. At the Green Leaf Branch, he was a genius for his age and was the first to reach the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway. From then on, he left the life of mortals and stepped into the gateway of cultivation. At that time, every old person in the village praised him for his talent, saying his future could not be measured.His family sect, parents, they all had high hopes for him. However, only Zhao Feng knew how many more times the effort he put in compared to his peers, allowing him to become the genius of Green Leaf Village. Green Leaf Village family was one of the main Zhao family sects’ side branch. Every 5 years, there would be 2 people recommended into the main sect. The person who came with Zhao Feng was Zhao Xue, a girl who reached the 1st rank of the Martial Pathway only 2 months after him. After leaving Green Leaf Village, Zhao Feng was full of fighting will, determined to go to the main Zhao family sect and show off his skills. However, only after he went to the main Zhao family sect did he realize that he was just a frog at the bottom of a well… Appearance Normal He was around 13 to 14 years of age, with a slim body and a childish face. He wasn’t super handsome, but he was still good-looking.Especially his eyes, they were clear and full of fighting will. After consuming the Shedding Spiritual Pill, Zhao Feng’s skin was crystal white and it was even softer than a woman’s. Ascended Realm When Zhao Feng reached the Ascended realm there was a change in his left eye and a line of almost unseeable faint green liquid leaked out of his left eye and it merged with Zhao Feng’s body, organs and limbs. This liquid changed the color of his blood, hair and left eye into azure blue. True Spirit Realm When Zhao Feng reached the True Spirit realm his hair had turned all faint blue and his left eye had turned into a dream-like ice blue color.Looking from afar, Zhao Feng seemed like a Prince of Dreams.Zhao Feng’s face seemed even colder and when his left eye was open, an invisible coldness would spread across the radius of a hundred yards and make the animals nearby hiccup. An ‘azure lightning mystic flower’ mark appeared in Zhao Feng’s forehead when he reached True Mystic Rank. New Body After the withering of his original body, he possessed the dead body of a 14 year-old. This body has looks that surpasses his original body's. Often described as delicate and pretty, he has an indescribable charm that sway the hearts of most ladies. Bloodline God’s Spiritual Eye * At first, the faint green light had a radius of around sixty cm, and was quite faint. ch. 3 * faint green light now extended from around sixty cm to sixty-seven cm. ch. 3 * extended from 67cm to 98cm. ch.9 * sixty cm to seventy-five cm. ch. 13 * reached the 1.38m mark ch. 26 * Zhao Feng’s left eye had reached 3 yards meaning that his mental energy was stronger. ch. 171 Mystic Ice Scaled Race (Ten Thousand Ancient Races) Abilities: * Improved Vision (2) * Extreme Calmness (2) * Fast reaction Speed (2) * Fast Analysis (2) * Photocopy (2) * Photographic Memory (2) * Skill Copy (2) * Mental Energy Assassination (136) * See Through (136) * Poison Resistance (136) * Curse Resistance (136) * Eye of Illusion (136) * Eye of the Heart (136) * Thought Transmission (292) * Ice Soul Eye (331) * Eye of Heaven (343) * Lightning Flame God’s Eye (348) * Domain of the Ice King (394) * Ice Soul Shooting Line (427) * Switching Elements (457) * God's Eye Mark (466) * Azure Eye Piercing Slash (482) * Void Space Eye Slash (556) * Water Spirit Divine Change (556) * Ancient Dream Realm (559) Ninth God Eye ''' '''Ancestor Eye of Illusion Eye of illusion is an eye bloodline on how to reach the level of ancestor and have the source power of illusion. Originally a Manifestation Realm Expert Fan Gu died. However his comprehension towards the Great Dao of Dream led to the creation of the Brahma Universe. The Ancestor Eye of Illusion was created from his comprehension of Great Dao of Dream. At the beginning of the Brahma Universe there was only one space called the Wild Continent and the Immemorial Race stood on top of all bloodlines. However two Ancestral Gods(World Level) who fought to decide which one will rule the universe. They both died after the battle while their battle led to the destruction of the Wild Continent in 1001 trillion spaces. The Ancestral Eye of Heavenly Law was divided into Eight which respectively came to be known as the Eight Great God Eyes while the a complete Ancestral Eye of Illusions fell into one of the 'dust' which was the Green Flower Territory where Zhao Feng came into contact with it. Awakening of bloodline Inheritances * Lightning Inheritance (Chapter 191) * Wind Lightning Emperor Inheritance (Chapter 439) * Final : Fan Gu inheritance (Chapter 1573) Equipment * Golden Stairs Bow (Chapter 65) * Luohou Bow (Chapter 160) * Yin Shadow Cloak (Chapter 181) * Mystic Snake Blood Whip (Chapter 291) * Heaven Luo Mystic Cloak (Chapter 294) * The Three Flowered Treasured Lotus (Chapter 294) * Water Moon God Peach Fan (Chapter 318) * Black Lotus (Chapter 395) * The Ice Imperial Spear (Chapter 439) * Sky Locking Bow (Chapter 654) Martial Skills * Flaming Metal Fists (Core Rank) Ch 1 * Lightly Floating Ferry (Peak Rank) Ch 6 * Angry Dragon Fists (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Air Pushing Breathing Technique (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Continuous Meteorite Arrows (Middle Rank) Ch 6 * Air Crossing Breathing Technique (High Rank) Ch 15 * Hiding Air Technique (Middle Rank) Ch 18 * Metal Wall Technique (High Rank) Ch 30 * Mysterious Wind Palm (Peak Rank) Ch 42 * Star Finger (Peak Rank) Ch 43 * Lightly Micro Step (High Rank) Ch 43 * Withering Wood Technique (High Rank) Ch 43 * Four Wind Stance (Partial Holy Rank) Ch 63 ** Flowing Wind Stance ** Tornado Stance ** Partial Wind Stance ** Burning Wind Stance * Archery God’s Left Eye (Partial Holy Rank) Ch 65 * Silver Wall Technique (Partial Holy Rank) Ch 78 * Smoking Transparent Step (Half Holy Rank) Ch 79 * Returning Breath Technique (Half Holy Rank) Ch 79 * Illusion Fish Picture (Speed Skill) Ch 109 ** Illusion Fish Shadow Step ** Illusion Fish Lightning Arc Step ** Azure Sky Illusion * Lightning Wind Palm (Middle Mortal Rank) Ch 131 ** Lightning Wind Raging Dragon ** Dance of Wind and Lightning * Heavenly Wind God Technique (High Mortal Rank) Ch 143 ** Heavenly Wind Shadow ** Slicing Wind Stance /Rotating Sharp Stance 144 ** Rotating Wind Palm ** Wind Lightning Destruction * Heavenly Air Wind Technique (Middle Mortal Rank) Ch 143 ** Rotating Wind Stance/Rotating Sword Palm 144 * Heart Controlling Technique Ch 206 * Ring of Lightning Ch 274 * Ice Lightning Wind Storm Ch 290 * Ball of Lightning Ch 292 * Lightning Wave of Destruction Ch 307 * Blade of Lightning Ch 312 * Waves of Lightning Ch 321 * Mystic Flower Treasured Bible (High Spiritual Rank) Ch 321 ** Mystic Flower Lightning Charming Step ** Mystic Flower Lightning Palm ** Ice Lightning Mystic Flower * Claw of Lightning Ch. 327 * Six Ghost Corpse Secret Technique (High Spiritual Rank) Ch 395 Cultivation __FORCETOC__ Category:Ancient Bloodline/Characters Category:Broken Moon Clan Category:Zhao Family Category:Zhao Sect Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male